1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matched set of golf clubs and a method of producing the same, wherein a portion on the grip central to both hands of a golf player who holds a golf club during swing (spaced from a grip end by 10.5 cm, a distance which may vary depending on personal differences) is determined as the standardized rotating axis of the moment of force of each club constituting the set, and is also employed as the reference point for measuring the natural frequencies of the respective golf clubs, whereby the golf clubs are dynamically correlated based on the new standard.
2. Prior Art
Standarizing the balance of golf clubs in a conventional set of golf clubs is known. A method for maintaining constant the moment of force around a rotating axis has been proposed in order to standardize the feel of a set of golf clubs when a player grips golf clubs having different weights, and is represented by swing weights. Recently, in some sets of golf clubs, the swing weight is changed for each club.
However, a rotating axis serving as the reference for measuring the moment of force is separated from an actual hinge or pivot at which a golf player grips and swings a golf club. For this reason, the dynamic correlation between the swing weight and the stiffness characteristic of a shaft is left unclear. Using the conventional method of matching golf clubs, it is difficult to obtain a sufficiently matched set of golf clubs.
Furthermore, in a method for measuring a natural frequency of each club correlated with the swing weight to match a set of golf clubs in consideration of the stiffness characteristic of a shaft (U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,022 "MATCHED GOLF SHAFTS AND CLUBS"), a position of a club support end serving as the reference for measuring an important natural frequency is dynamically unclear. In addition, correlation of deflective or flexure characteristics between a certain golf club and other clubs in a set is left unclear. Therefore, the golf clubs cannot be satisfactorily matched.